


Secret

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has a lot of kinks, but the biggest one's not even a secret -how could it be when he shares it with thousands of people on a weekly basis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

It's not a secret that Pete's got a thing for Patrick's voice; hell, he'll tell anyone who's next to him for more than ten minutes and looks halfway interested, that he thinks his best friend's got the kind of voice that people would kill to get in their band.

 

He's even been known to say that it could change lives, even save them; people always laugh that part of it off, but like so much of what comes out of Pete's mouth, it's a mixture of painful honesty disguised as nothing more than bullshit. Pete knows it can save lives because it's saved his more times than he can count; it's brought him back from that razor sharp edge he's walked for as long as he could remember over and over again.

 

So, yeah, it's no secret that Pete's very fond of Patrick's voice.

 

The part that's not so well known is that the _thing_ he's got for said best friend's voice has gone right into kink territory; Pete has a lot of kinks and he recognizes one when it's climbing into his psyche. So when he starts getting hard every time he hears Patrick sing, it doesn't take long for it to click in his head what's going on. Before too much time passes, it turns into his number one kink.

 

Joe and Andy know for the same reason they knew when Pete and Patrick started fucking each other: not only have they known each other for years but a tour bus is a small fucken space when it comes down to it and nothing's personal or private when you're on tour.

 

A few of their other friends figure out what's going on, too; he's pretty sure Travie and Gabe not only know about it, but that they're in league with each other to drivehim completely batshit because every time he's near either one of them, there just happens to be a new mix of whatever songPatrick's working on playing. And within minutes, Pete's so hard he's fucken dizzy and those assholes are in hysterics. Hereally needs to find new friends.

 

And maybe it's not as hidden as he would like to believe -after every concert, there are blogs and journals gleefully recounting the way he kissed and nuzzled Patrick's neck during songs and the blissed out look on his face when he had a chance to actually _listen_ to the music for a minute. More than one person has made the tongue in cheek observation that it was a good thing Pete played bass or people would be getting another eyeful of his dick. 

 

So, maybe thousands of people do know his number one, guaranteed to get him off kink. 

 

Squeezed into a bunk, listening to Patrick snore softly and the low rumble of the bus's engine, Pete can't really bring himself care.


End file.
